


A fetish with Magneto

by sadie2504 (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men RPF, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sadie2504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fetish with Magneto

“James… you know I can’t resist to that” he said with his eyes closed, almost shivering with the sensation of James’ slow, warm tongue running along his jaw. James chuckled, then moaned when he felt Michael’s erection against his; “you’re so sexy–he kissed his neck now, knowing it was driving Michael crazy- it’s too hard to not be turned on by the end of the day if you walk around all day in that outfit, looking all angry and hot”, he said with a little smile. Michael chuckled, “it’s not my fault that you have a fetish with Magneto”, he said, knowing it was a lost battle and taking him by his waist, turning his head down to kiss his neck eagerly. “Oh, sweetheart –said James a bit teasingly- it’s _all_ your fault that I have a fetish with Magneto”. 

Michael chuckled again and turned to look at him in the eyes, “well, you never know, it might have been Ian’s fault”, he said with a charming smile, causing James to laugh. “Shut up”, said James playfully, taking his costume’s belt and pulling him impossibly close, kissing him openly, licking into Michael’s mouth in a too sexy way for his own good. Michael groaned, “shut up and what?” he said huskily with a raised eyebrow, moving to kiss his chin whilst looking at his eyes; “shut up and fuck me”, said James unreservedly, causing Michael’s body to shiver with want, his erection to give a little jolt, and for him to moan at James’ voice, his words and that stupidly enchanting face of his; those red, wet lips begging to be licked and bitten, and _those eyes_ ; those eyes that begged to be loved, whose wishes were already more than fulfilled. Michael smiled at him in a way that James couldn’t decide if was more sexy or loving, then decided he didn’t need to choose one of the two, right before Michael said “your wish is my command, professor”.


End file.
